Standing in the rain
by Kouga's sweetheart
Summary: She was standing in the pouring rain, alone in the world no one left that she loved. it will be KougaKagome eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that has been going around in my head for a while. I hope that everyone like my new story as much as they do the old, but be warned the first few chapters will be kinda angsty so please bear with me ok? And yes eventually it will be Kouga/Kagome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kagome or any related characters ok?**

**Standing in the rain.**

**By Kouga's Sweetheart **

Standing in the pouring rain, staring down at the three freshly carved headstones, Kagome's vision blurred just a bit, from the tears that were filling her eyes and threatening to overflow and run down her cheeks, and mix with the cold rain, that had already soaked her to the bone.

Kneeling down beside one of them, Kagome sighed and ran her fingers lightly over the words carved in the cold granite slab.

Minka Higurashi 

_Loving mother, Daughter, Wife._

_1965-2005_

She looked over at the other two, the pain of it, finally releasing the tears that she had held back for the past week.

Souta Higurashi 

_Wonderful son, Brother_

_1992-2005_

_Takuya Higurashi _

_1932-2005_

_Shrine keeper, Loving father, Husband, and grandfather._

Kagome kneeled there in the pouring rain, sobbing, her shoulders shaking, unable to stop crying about the events that had led up to this rainy night, in the quiet cemetery.

As she knelt by her mother's headstone, Kagome thought back to that day just a week ago when her world had spun so out of control.

_Flashback:_

Sighing, Kagome gathered her schoolbooks, and headed for the door, with a yell of, "I'm leaving for school, bye Mom! Love ya!" she raced for the bus stop, know that she was going to be late, all due to that stupid alarm not waking her up, even though her mother insisted that it had been going off for a good fifteen minutes before she came to get her up.

Shrugging her, rather large yellow backpack onto her shoulder, she made it just in time for the bus were she promptly sat down with her best friends in the world, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. Giggling they all started bombarding her with questions.

"So Kagome, did you find out whether or not your mom is throwing you a party for your eighteenth birthday?" asked Eri, as she eagerly leaned forward to listen close.

"Yeah and is your cute boyfriend, Inuyasha going to be there?" giggled Yuka, bringing up Kagome's boyfriend of almost a year.

Blushing a bit, Kagome smiled at all of them. "Well Mom did invite him over tonight, and she was shopping all day yesterday so I think that I might get a party after all."

The girls all smiled at her, and Ayumi sighed just a bit. "I wish that I could find someone like, Inuyasha to date. I mean you guys will have been dating for a year as of tomorrow! Most couples don't last this long, at least my boyfriends never do." She said looking just a bit downcast.

"Yeah but remember, Inuyasha and I were friends first. Before we even thought about dating.

"Yeah I know." Ayumi sighed again. "But he is hot, with that odd hair coloring of his, I mean were do you get that silver of hair from anyway?" his stylist must be good."

Kagome smiled at her. "Actually his hair is naturally that color it's a family trait, his dad and half brother also have the same color, and even though his father owns the largest Computer Corporation in Japan, and he does have money. I doubt that Inuyasha would spend it on his hair; he would probably buy ramen instead.

From then on the day was normal, although painstakingly slow, almost as if it was dragging just to antagonize her, as she waited to go home to celebrate her birthday.

Walking home with her friends, Kagome couldn't help but smile. She was loved by her family, she had a wonderful boyfriend who loved her, and she had great friends, she was in the top ten in grades for her grade, her world was perfect, in her eyes, she couldn't think of one thing that would make it better.

Unbeknownst to her however her perfect world was about to make a very big crash.

As the four of them approached the shrine were Kagome called home, an ambulance, followed closely by a fire truck and two police cars, went around the corner with their sirens blaring. No one thought too much about it, until the rounded the corner, and saw that they were parked at the shrine.

The police had already put up tape across the entrance to the shrine so that no one could enter it. In shock, Kagome dropped her bag on the sidewalk and took off running for the shrine, only to be stopped by a policeman that was at the entrance.

Grabbing a hold of her, he told her in firm voice, "I'm sorry miss no one is allowed inside at this point."

"But that's my house! That's my family in there! What's going on!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry miss, but I was given orders that I wasn't to allow anyone inside. You're just going to have to wait here until we know more."

Kagome head drooped for a second, as if she was admitting defeat and would no longer fight with the officer about going inside. So the man thought it was safe to let go of her arm, until that is, when she brought her knee up sharply to connect with his groin.

Letting out a strangled gasp, he bent over, and she took that moment to slide under the tape and run toward her home to find out if everyone was ok. As she came to the main part of the house, she caught a glimpse of four stretchers being brought around the back of the house to the rear entrance were they would fit better.

Coming to the back door, Kagome was left with a sight that would haunt her for the longest time, of a stretcher, being wheeled out of her house, with a black body bag on it not completely zipped all the way so the she saw a glimpse of silver hair. Three more stretchers followed, each of them carrying a black shapeless bag.

Kagome quickly ran to the house, yelling, "MAMA!" as she got to the door of her house she stopped, aghast at what she saw. Blood, covering everything in sight. It was dripping down the walls, and covering the floor. The coppery scent of it, made bile rise in her throat, and she fell to her knees in shock, as a officer came up behind her.

"Miss I'm sorry but this is a crime scene and I must ask you to leave, Miss…."

"Higurashi…" she whispered. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, and this is my house."

Looking at her with sympathy, the officer led her over to a squad car, were he gave her a blanket to wrap around herself, as he went to go get the chief.

The police chief came over to were she was sitting, holding the blanket in her hands, staring at it, as if it held the answers to everything. She was shaking a bit, and her eyes were starting to fill with tears.

Squatting down her touched her on the shoulder gently. "Miss? My men told me that you are a resident of this house? Can you tell me your name?"

She looked up at him, her eyes rimming with tears. "my name is Kagome. What happened here? Is my mother ok? What about my grandfather, or Souta?"

He sighed just a bit. "I'm sorry miss Kagome, but the paramedics worked as hard as they could. But there wasn't anything that anyone could have done."

She started shaking even more. "Everyone is dead?" she then remembered the body bag were she saw the silver hair poking out. "Even Inuyasha?" she moaned and buried her head in the blanket, her tears falling freely now. "Mama…."

**And that's were I'm going to leave it. I know I'm mean. Hope that you like my new story.**


	2. giving up

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu & co ok?

Sitting in the police car, Kagome was numb with grief. "_It's not true, there not dead this is just someone's idea of a sick joke. My mother is going to come out that door any second and wrap her arms around me and tell me it was all a big misunderstanding." _Kagome thought as she rocked back and forth a bit, still clutching the blanket in her hands.

She remembered everything in with such clarity; she didn't think that she would ever get the images of that day out of her head. She found out later that whoever had done this, had stabbed her family to death. The worst part of the day however, was having to go down to the morgue, to id everyone.

Whoever had done this to them had been horribly brutal. Not caring that this was someone's family, that he or she had ruined, not caring at all that these were once people, and yet oddly enough the person took enough care to not damage the faces of his victims in the slightest. When they pulled back the sheet of the first body, Kagome started sobbing again, for on the table, was her mother. Looking as if she was just asleep and not lying there dead.

After that it was as if nothing else mattered. She remembered nodding yes that that was her grandfather and brother, afraid to speak, for fear of breaking down in tears again.

When she got to Inuyasha, Kagome gave a startled gasp, and felt sick to her stomach, as if she was going to see a repeat of everything that she had eaten in her eighteen years of living. Because the killer, had slashed Inuyasha's face beyond recognition, the only way she was even able to tell it was him was due to the long, silvery hair, that she had loved so much.

Nodding an affirmative, to the police officer next to her, Kagome turned and ran for the ladies room, and promptly threw up everything in her stomach. She knelt there for a minute beside the toilet, silent tears running down her face. Finally she wiped her mouth, and went back out to face the cold, harsh reality that she was indeed alone in the world down. Gone was the laughing, carefree girl, and in her place a scared girl who suddenly had to grow up all to fast.

She came out of the restroom, and was guided back to the chief's office, were she sat down on a couch to wait for him to come in. The chief had already verified that Kagome was indeed at school, when this had happened. Thus ruling her out at least for the time being as a suspect.

He walked into his office a manila folder in hand, and he settled behind his desk, with a frown on his face. These kinds of cases upset him the most, twenty-five years as a police officer, and he still wasn't used to death.

"Miss Higruashi, is there anyone that you could think of that might want to hurt your family?" he asked her in a gentle voice.

She looked at him, her eyes red, and her skin the color of paper it was so white. "Why would anyone want to hurt my family? My grandfather was a shrine keeper, and he supported my family, because my father died not long after my brother was born. My mother kept the house and gave tours of the shrine, and my brother and I were students." She said as she shifted around on the couch.

"Do you have anyone that you can stay with for a couple of nights? At least until we have finished processing the crime scene?" he asked.

Flinching at the word crime scene, Kagome drew in a deep breath. "Could I make some calls, maybe I can stay with a friend from school for a while." She said, her voice breaking a bit.

He nodded toward the phone. "Go ahead you can use the phone in here, I'll leave so you can have some privacy ok?"

She arranged to stay at Yuka's house for the night, after explaining the situation as best she could to Yuka's mother, she told Kagome that she was welcome to stay as long as she liked.

When Yuka and her mother showed up to pick her up, she rode in silence on the way, staring bleakly out the window. They had the spare bedroom all set up for her to sleep in, and Yuka let Kagome borrow a few of her things to wear. As she turned out the light, and stared up at the ceiling, the door to the bedroom opened, and Yuka's mother stuck her head in to check on her. Seeing that she was still awake, she walked over and sat down next to Kagome.

"Would you like to talk about it dear? It might help just a bit." She asked her quietly.

Kagome shook her head, and Yuka's mom got up to go. But before she left she bent down and gave Kagome a tight hug. "it will get better, it takes time but I promise that it will eventually get better. I know that it doesn't seem like it now but trust me sweetie it will." She whispered in her ear.

Kagome hugged her back, and she started to cry softly. Yuka's mom sat there for over an hour that night, hugging her, rocking her back and forth, until eventually, Kagome cried herself to sleep.

The next few days were kind of a blur to her, and even after the police had finished with her house and had cleaned it all up, Kagome still stayed at Yuka's house, her dreams haunted by the sight of bloody walls, and body bags. Of faceless men with silver hair, reaching out to her with bloody hands. Of her mother lying in the kitchen, her chest and stomach covered in blood, her brown eyes lifeless, and staring.

She often woke from these dreams, screaming in fright, covered in sweat, and shaking, and always when this happened, Yuka's mom was right there to comfort her, help her, and soothe her back to sleep. She had no appetite only eating when Yuka's mother insisted. If it hadn't been for Yuka's mother, Kagome thought she probably would have just curled up in a ball and waited to die, so that she could be with her family again. As it is she was dropping weight anyway, her skin had gotten so pale, that she matched he school uniform. She gave up on living, in a way, she thought that she had nothing to live for.

When Yuka's mother finally had her start going back to school again, about a week after the murders, Kagome stayed away from everyone else, even going so far as staying in the band room, while everyone else ate lunch.

One afternoon, not long after she started back to school, she was standing by a fence in the school yard, with Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka, when a strange man with long black curly hair, pulled up high in a ponytail, stopped on the other side of the fence. The first thing that all four of them noticed was that oddly enough, the man was wearing what appeared to be, light blue eyeliner, lining the top of his eyes, and that his eyes were also a strange color, an light purplish pink color, as if he was wearing contacts.

"Kikyo." He said as he stared at her. "We can finally be together now, I got rid of them so we could finally be together, my beloved, Kikyo."

All of them stared at him in shock, and Kagome shook her head. "I'm sorry sir, but I don't know you, and I think you have the wrong person, my name is Kagome."

"Kikyo! How could you forget you once long love, Naraku? I got rid of them all just so that we could be together once again, especially that silver haired boy, who was stealing your love from me?" he said as her reached out and touched her arm through the chain fence.

Recoiling as if he had just shot her, all Kagome could do was stare at him. "What…what did you just say?"

And being the mean rotten author that I am that's were I'm going to leave it for now! Hope you all like chapter two of Standing in the rain.

**Thank you to:**

1woof1: ok I won't heres an update!

Kawaiikitty: thanks for reviewing hope you like this chapter just as much, and it will get better for her I promise.

YoukaiNinjaGurl: Wow thanks hope you like this chapter just as much, and thanks for reviewing.

Menolly Harper: Thanks! I didn't tell anyone that I was working on a new idea at all, this just kinda came to me. Glad you like it though, and hope you like this chapter as well.

Nekozuki14: NEKO! Your back! thanks for the review! He might be or might not be someone she moves in with but I can say for sure she will meet him in the near future.

Courtney: Sorry! Heres an update for you though.

OMG: working on it! Really I am, but thanks for the review!

KittySand Katie: NOOO you can't kill off Kagome! She and Kouga are perfect together! But thanks for reviewing!

Sachichan16: it will eventually be Kouga Kagome, but it takes time to get the story plot going sometimes, and she just lost her family to boot so maybe in the next chapter or so.


	3. Funerals

**The last two chapters have been flashbacks to let the reader know why Kagome was in the cemetery in the first place ok? Just so no one gets confused :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the very Smexy Kouga!**

Staring at the man in complete and utter shock, Kagome tried to answer the man, but it was as if her throat had something stuck in it, making it impossible for her to speak.

Growing irritated at the fact that she wasn't answering him, the strange man grabbed her arm through the chain link, and held onto it with an almost crushing force. "Kikyo! Why don't you remember me? What did that horrible man, Inuyasha do to you to cause you to forget?" He cried out his voice breaking with despair.

Wincing a bit at the pain in her wrist, Kagome caught sight of Eri, punching numbers on her cell phone, with a speed that would rival a cheetah. Knowing that her friend was calling for help Kagome sighed and tried to keep the man busy, until help could arrive.

Kagome mustered up a smile for the man, not one of her usual dazzling smiles that she was known for, before the killings, But instead an almost lifeless smile, her eyes devoid of any emotion.

His grip relaxed slightly as she smiled at him, and he smiled as well. "I knew that you would remember me, that my love would win over his, And that by killing him, I would release you, my beloved from his grasp."

Suddenly sirens could be heard, and his grip tightened again, His whole body tensing, as they got closer to the school. Looking at her with wide, wild eyes, he bolted as the squad cars pulled into the school parking lot.

He ran like a man possessed, running straight for the six-foot brick wall surrounding the school, and amazingly managed to jump up and grab on to the edge of the wall, pulling himself up and over to the amazement of everyone in the yard.

The cops gave chase, save for a few that stayed behind to talk to Kagome and her friends, about what had happened.

Kagome stood there staring, her knees shaking and her heart feeling like it could explode, as the man scaled the wall and dropped out of sight. She drew in a shaky breath, and let it out again with a kind of whoosh noise. She felt and arm go around her and she looked over and saw Ayumi standing next to her, and she was guiding her over to the bleachers to sit down before her knees gave completely out and she collapsed on the playing field.

She sat there shaking for the longest time while the police talked with her friends, about the man, and what he had said. She stared at the wall were he had gone over and shivered again, knowing that he was probably stalking her, for several weeks maybe longer, without her realizing it. She felt tears run down her cheeks at the thought of what her family and Inuyasha must have gone through when that crazed man, burst into there to "Take his beloved".

She didn't even realize that Yuka's mother had come to pick her up and take her back home, she was still that much in shock. She didn't even realize that hse had been led into the spare room that she was staying in, until she was in bed covered up and shivering as if it was the dead of winter, and not so close to summer as it really was.

She found out later that they hadn't managed to catch the man, that he had apparently hidden from the police and even though they had thoroughly scoured the area, he was nowhere to be found.

The bodies had finally been released, from the medical examiners office, having finally gotten all of the evidence that they could. Kagome hadn't even known were to begin, on the funeral arrangements, and what she was going to do to get onto her feet, so that she wouldn't be forever staying with Yuka.

The worst part, of all of this was in reality the funerals, she had to come to grips at that point, that they were not coming back, that she wouldn't go home and have her little brother to harass, or wrestle with. That she wouldn't be receiving strange gifts from her grandfather, like the mummified water god hand he gave her for her fifteenth birthday. Or that her mother would never be there again to bring her sweaters when she was cold, or bring her Oden, just when she knew that she needed it. Inuyasha would never again come to pick her up from school; to take long drives to watch the stars, or to gently kiss her, as he was so fond of doing.

She went to all four funerals, her eyes dry, having no tears left in her body for her to shed. When it came time for Inuyasha's funeral she had to sit next to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older, more colder brother, who didn't even look as though he was sad at all that his brother was no longer on this earth. He sat there silently staring ahead, looking at nothing in particular, the icy look on his face never changing.

She thought back to when Inuyasha first to her back to his house to meet his dad. His description of his older brother was "That Sessy looks as if he has had an icicle shoved up his ass and it just never melted." His father insisted that Kagome ride in the limo with them both, as they rode out to the cemetery.

Not being able to take it any longer, as they began lowering the coffin to into the ground, Kagome took off running for the limo, crying all the way. She sat in the back part of the long car, and sobbed, trying to curl up into a ball that would shut out the outside world, were there would be no pain or suffering. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she started, sitting upright and almost banging heads with strangely enough, Sesshomaru.

"What..hick do you want?" she managed to say in between hiccups and crying. He slid silently into the backseat and closed the back door.

"It wasn't your fault you know." He said as he stared at her.

"Yes…yes it was!" she cried out, her voice breaking. "he was over there to see me for my birthday! If it hadn't been for that he never would have been there in the first place!"

She started crying once again, and surprisingly she felt an arm go around her, pulling her close to someone, to try and comfort her. It was a clumsy attempt on Sesshomaru's part, as he had never really had the need for this kind of thing before. But it seemed to help and her sobbing quieted down somewhat.

Sniffing a bit she sat up. "Thank you Sesshomaru."

His eyes softened just a bit, and the hint of a smile quirked at the edges of his mouth.

A few days later she had gotten two separate phone calls, each from a lawyer, requesting her presence, at the reading of her mother's grandfather's and strangely Inuyasha's will. As she got ready to leave for the appointment with one of the lawyers, she slipped out a few minutes early and ran to their gravesites for a quick visit, hoping that maybe she could find some peace.

_End flashback:_

Sighing she got up off of her knees, and tried to brush off the mud as best as possible.

**Ok as mean as it is that's were I'm leaving it for now, I had got Internet and computer back today and had written this down in the past two weeks, that I was banned from the computer, so that I would at least have something to type up for everyone for being so patient with me, and NO this is not a Sess/Kagome story it is and will be Kouga/Kagome soon enough.**

**Thanks to:**

**YoukaiNinjaGurl: Yesh i do agree that Naraku is indeed a psycho, and i'm sorry i made you sad, hope you like the new chapter!**

**Neko: Yeah i'm really glad your back! i missed reading what you wrote! and i'm glad that you liked that chapter hope you like this one as well.**

**XDareXDevilX: thanks! hope you like this one as well!**

**KittySand Katie: O,O that is a coincidence! weird... but glad that you liked it!**

**JennyTheWhiteWolf: i already said i was mean, i think i say it every chapter! but glad that you liked it!**

**Menolly: i can leave a cliffy like that is i want! i'm the writer here! besides it's no worse than were you left you last update at! lol glad you liked it though**

**DreamBeamz: Thank you! i had to bring Naraku into this somehow! and it fit he does hate inuyasha because of Kikyo anyway. Thanks for the review!**

**Sango750768: Thanks! heres an update!**


	4. What?

Disclaimer: I do not in any form own Kouga, (even though he is very, very, very sexy!)

She ran down the sidewalk, not really caring if it was raining, even though she had no umbrella, or raincoat she just kept running. Until she got to Yuka's house to change and get ready to go to the meeting she had been called to.

Sighing, she pulled her sopping, wet hair into a high ponytail. She stood in the doorway shivering, and then took off her shoes, and laid them neatly by the door and quietly went down to her room to change.

She quickly changed into black pants and a black shirt, grimacing as she caught how pale she was in the mirror over the dresser. She squeezed out her hair over the sink, and then flipped it back.

Walking out of her room she sighed again and grabbed her dress shoes from by the door, sliding her feet into them she walked for the door. Just as she was about to open it and leave, she heard an "Ahem!" turning to look,

She saw Yuka's mother was standing there, raincoat in her hand.

Sheepishly she took the coat from her, and went outside and began to walk in the direction of the lawyer's office, wondering for the hundredth time why she would be called to a lawyers office and why would it be Inuyasha's family lawyer that called.

"_Maybe his father blames me for Inuyasha's death, and he's going to sue me…" _she thought glumly as she walked.

She got to the building that the lawyer was supposed to have his office in, and walked in, She looked around the large elaborate lobby, not really paying any attention to were she was headed, causing her to bump into to someone hard enough to fall backwards and land in her butt. She looked up to see Sesshomaru who was dressed in a dark suit, which made his hair look even more silver than it really was.

He reached down, grabbing her by the arm and hauled her to her feet as if she weighed nothing. She blushed and tried to stammer out an apology but the elevator dinged at that second, and he led her into the elevator, by the elbow, and stood next to her silent as the elevator started ascending.

She fidgeted from foot to foot, in the silence, uneasy in the silence of the smooth moving elevator, unsure if she should ask Sesshomaru why she was called here. His mouth twitched just a bit at the corners, as he watched her reflection in the shiny door.

"You were called here for the reading of Inuyasha's will, Wench, nothing more." He said quietly.

"Why would I be here for that? I'm not in Inuyasha's will that I know of." She looked at him puzzled.

"Apparently your name is in it at some point or the lawyer would not have called you."

Just then the elevator dinged and the doors opened, signaling to them that this was their floor. She sighed again and followed Sesshomaru out into the hallway and into a room just to the left of the elevator.

Hesitating at the door of the lawyer's office, she summoned up her courage, and walked in. taking a seat near the door, she folded her hands in her lap to wait for this to be over with.

"This meeting was called to discuss the contents of Inuyasha Takisheda's will. I see that you have all arrived so we can begin." The mousy looking lawyer cleared his throat, and adjusted his glasses.

"Mr. Takisheda, changed his will sometime last year, making it into a video that we will be watching shortly."

He walked over to a large TV sitting in the corner of his office and popped the tape that was sitting by the VCR into it so that it would play.

As the image of Inuyasha came onto the screen, it took all of Kagome's will power not to break down right then and there. She watched as he smirked at the screen before speaking.

"Well if everyone is watching this, I'm assuming that I'm dead." He sighed before speaking again. "Well then here we go with the boring stuff then. Being of sound mind and body, I, Inuyasha Takisheda, leave my house, and my cars to my brother Sesshomaru, whom I'm sure can find, a good use for them. The contents of my house however I leave to Kagome, so that she can remember all the good times that we shared there."

At that, Kagome started crying just a bit, silent tears that ran swiftly down her cheeks.

"Kagome, now don't start crying on me, we did have good times together, right?"

She nodded even though she knew Inuyasha couldn't see her.

"There that's better. Now as I was saying, All of my assets, including the stock in which I own from dad's company, I'm leaving to Kagome, to make sure that there is nothing in the world that she will ever want or need."

The room was quiet enough that you could hear a pin drop, and on the screen Inuyasha smirked yet again, before he smiled and blew a kiss at the screen.

"Love ya Kagome."

The tape ended, making the screen go black as they all sat there in silence. The lawyer got up from his chair and handed each of them a manila folder, before sitting back behind his desk.

"In each of those folders is a written copy of the will, for all of you to look over."

Sesshomaru looked up at the man for a second before speaking. "You never did tell us just how much Miss Higurashi inherited from my brother."

The lawyer fidgeted in his seat for a second before answering. "the estimate has not been set as of yet, and your father is having another set of law experts go over the will, to do the estimating."

The corner of Sesshomaru's mouth twitched for a brief moment. "The correct way of putting it Mr. Almichi is that my father is trying to find a way to contest the will, isn't that right?"

"Well…that is to say…" Mr. Almichi paused before crumbling to the steely gaze of Sesshomaru. "Yes sir that is correct, your father is trying to contest the will."

Standing up, Sesshomaru moved toward the door. "Well then I must speak to my father as to why he is doing this." As he opened the door he paused and looked back at the man. "how much does she inherit if the will is solid with no loop holes?"

The lawyer looked nervous for a second and then answered. "About seven million, between the stocks and cash."

The end……Of this chapter anyway lol 

**Thanks to:**

**KittySand Katie: Thanks! I try for the emotion, cuz I know that it makes for a good story.**

**DreamBeamz: yup your right another cliffhanger my specialty :)**

**Sachichan16: thanks! Glad you like it Kouga will be in the coming chapters!**

**Inu.Roxs: ok heres the update sorry it took so long folks!**

**Bankostu'sLover: ok, ok! Heres the update!**


	5. a kind stranger?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any related characters ok?**

She went home in a daze, not even realizing were she was walking, going home more on autopilot than anything.

"_Seven million dollars?" _She thought as she walked, replaying the image of Inuyasha on the TV screen. _ "Why would he have left me all that?"_

She was so deep in thought that she didn't see the man come around the corner just up ahead of her. As she was passing him, he grabbed her arm, causing her to yelp, and pulled her into the alley from which he had just come.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she yelled at him as she struggled against his grasp, trying to get loose.

Stopping toward the back, he let go of her suddenly causing her to slip on the wet ground of the filthy ally.

Glaring up at him she got up, wiping slimy stuff off the back of her dress and nylons, only to smear it more. "Why the hell did you do that?" she yelled at him, clenching her fists, her feet shoulder with apart, looking for all the world like she wanted to hit him into the next century.

His face came out of the shadows, causing her to gasp. It was the strange man from the other day at school complete with purple eyeliner. "Such language Kikyo does not become you." He said his voice low as he narrowed his eyes.

She huffed and put her hands on her hips, thoroughly pissed off at this point.

"Listen mister! I don't know who this Kikyo person is But she's NOT me! YA GOT THAT?" she yelled bringing up her umbrella and putting all of her rage from her family's deaths into the swing and hit him across the face. The blow caused him to spin around and fall into a heap on the ally floor.

Running as soon as he fell, she ran in hoping to get as much distance between her and her strange attacker.

One of her heels broke causing her to fall in a heap on the wet sidewalk. Growling she kicked them off and got back up again, as she saw the man emerging from the ally.

"_I can't go to Yuka's house what if he follows me there and kills everyone there as well? I don't think I could live through that horror again." _She thought as she ran just trying to get someplace away from the man.

She turned around to look to see if the man was following her, and not paying attention to what was in front of her, causing her to run into a hard object that was in her way. Making her for the third time that night to end up on the cold wet cement.

Looking up, she only saw a dark shape in front of her, from the lack of streetlights nearby. Straining her eyes she tried to make out the figure in the dark all she saw was a pair of _very_ muscular bare legs. She tried to scurry away but a rough callused hand caught the back of her shirt, hauling her to her feet.

"let me go!" Kagome yelled as she lashed out with her foot catching whoever it was in his family jewels _hard_.

Whoever it was let her go with a strangled gasp, falling to his knees. She took that as a chance to escape and started running. Running right into the man that she was trying to avoid: Naraku.

She let out a whimper, and started backwards, but not fast enough, as he reached out and grabbed her by the arm, forcing her closer to him almost eye to eye if he wasn't the taller of the two.

"Why did you do that? A lady should not strike her beloved." He said in a steely voice as his other hand came up to wipe away the blood that had formed on his left cheek from were she had hit him.

"I'm not your beloved! So I can hit you any time I want mister!" she yelled struggling to get loose from his grasp. _"Deja-vu much?" _she thought wryly as she was about to bring up her foot to kick the crazy guy.

The crazy guy however had other ideas, as he pulled her arms above her head, lifting her off the ground so that her face was level with his.

"Oh but you are my beloved Kikyo, and even after death you came back to me, once again you will be mine." He said staring into her eyes.

"Even after…death? What the heck's that supposed to mean you sicko?" Kagome yelled, all the while trying unsuccessfully to kick him were it would hurt the most.

"You don't remember? A pity… but I remember every little detail, from what you were wearing that wondrous day right down to your expression as you died, such a hateful look, quite unlike you.

"_At this point I almost prefer the guy I kicked." _She thought almost laughing to herself.

Naraku brought his face close to hers almost as if to kiss her, and probably would have if not for the kick that finally landed. He drew a sharp breath, throwing her to the ground as he bent over in pain.

She took the opportunity to run as fast as her bare feet would let. In any direction as long as it took her away from the two strange men that she had encountered.

Gasping for breath, she saw a fire station up ahead the big doors open, as a fire truck had just left. She ran faster, but chancing a look over her shoulder, she saw that the sicko whom had killed her family was close behind her, his face a mixture of pain and anger, as he chased her.

Turning back around, she saw with alarm that the large doors to the firehouse were closing; she ran harder her breathing ragged. Just as she was almost to the doors with enough room to get in, her bare foot came in contact with a broken beer bottle, causing her to fall over, a streak of pain shooting up her right leg as she landed.

She could hear Naraku, hear his heavy breathing as he approached her. Gritting her teeth she got back up and hobbled over to the doors, and slid under them, with only a second to spare, narrowly escaping not only Naraku, but also getting crushed, by the massive garage doors.

She lay there, out of breath, her foot throbbing and bleeding around the glass that she had stepped on, as a rather large pounding came from outside of the doors.

A man came from around the corner, and stopped in surprise as he came upon a rather ragged, soaking wet girl. Her hair stuck to her face and her shoes missing one foot bleeding rather badly.

"Miss are you ok?"

"ca..call the police…" she managed to gasp out before passing out on the concrete floor.

**And that's were I'm leaving it for now. Sorry I haven't been updating for a while, but it's kinda hard when your internet is taken away. Anyway this was supposed to be much longer, but I lost my disk with this chapter on it that was like twice the length of this…**

**Thank you to…**

**Notes-and-photographs: here's an update for ya..sorry it took so long to get out.**

**K1500: lol heres an update, sorry again that it was so long in the making.**

**KittySandKatie: hmmm I've never actually gotten the chance to see Napoleon Dynamite….but yeah I though that was funny too…even though it was his will I had to laugh. Thanks for the review!**

**YoukaiNinjaGurl: you know… I might kill off Inuyasha if I ended up with seven million dollars…come to think of it I _did_ kill him…hehe**

**DreamBeamz: well you didn't have to wait a month…..just about 6….**

**Sango750768: sorry…please forgive me for taking so long? –gives her puppy eyes-**

**Sweetangelkags: I couldn't believe I killed him off either at first….**

**Hakkai-my-youkai: thanks!**

**AgreatPenName: hehe your review made me laugh non stop for a bout fifteen mins. When I first read it…..Glad you like it here's an update sorry about the wait.**

**Kir188: sorry I made you cry, but when I started this story I was in a funky mood and this story kinda fit that mood and I find that I can only work on it and make good chapters when I get in that mood again….i know I'm weird.**

**Articfox: I know I'm bad like that I always leave cliffies….**


	6. wtf? naraku explained

Standing in the rain 

Chapter 6

Naraku pounded on the large door that he had seen his beloved slid under. The rain was coming faster almost as if it too was furious that she had once again eluded him. _"For the moment at least."_ He thought wryly to himself. _"She will once more be mine, mine to do with as I please." _Hearing the commotion from the building he guessed that the wretched police had been called. He ran, knowing that he would be safer elsewhere.

Growling to himself as he ran, he vowed that Kikyo would once again be his. He ran down the steps that led to the subway platforms, hoping to look like any other wet person in a hurry to get to out of the rain and eventually home. As he rode in the back of one of the nearly empty subway cars his thoughts turned to those many years ago when he had first seen the wondrous angel known as Kikyo.

O0O 

It was spring then, the cherry blossoms were just starting to bloom, turning the trees around the campus into blooming wonders, the fragrance intoxicating. Spring the time of lovers, when romance bloomed, as did every thing else.

She had been walking from one building to another, her books firmly in hand, her step light. Her hair was braided; a long silky braid of shining black hair that fell almost to her knees. Unlike most of her female peers she wore no makeup, at least that he could see. Nor did she need it; hers was beauty that would have been diminished by such trivial things. He longed to run his fingers through her hair, to see what it would look like unbound. To have her look at him with those eyes that were such a deep shade of brown, a shade that he had never seen before and probably never would again.

Working up his courage he started to walk over to her, to get up the courage to speak to this angel before him. But before he had even stepped three steps toward her, a silver haired man came up and put his arm around her, slightly kissing her cheek as they walked, his arm around her waist. Something he said drew a laugh from those perfect lips and it floated through the air more melodious than the most moving sonnet.

He stood there his fist clenched at his side, seething inside. He should have been the one that the laugh was for! Not that silver haired freak of a student! He would have to do something about that idiot. Only he should be able to gaze upon such beauty, only he should be the one to touch the angel wrongly fallen from heaven.

O0O 

He shook himself from his daydreaming as the subway car slowed nearing its last stop for the night. He slowly got up and exited the car, being the only one left on, besides the person driving. Walking quickly through the deserted subway platform, he made sure that he indeed was alone before slipping onto the tracks. He walked back the way that he had come from until he reached a older tunnel that branched off to the right, one that looked like it hadn't been used in maybe thirty years or more. His steps not even echoing he made his way down the forgotten tunnel, quite a ways before stopping at an old service door. After unlocking it he quietly slipped through leaving the outside world behind.

After walking a bit more through the maze of service tunnels he finally arrived at his destination. A large room furnished with all the comforts of home. A mattress lay in one corner of the room, and a table with a chair was pushed up next to his prize possession, a large chest freezer. Or rather he should say, that the freezer _held_ his prize possession. Walking across the room he sighed running his fingers over the top of the large unit before opening the lid to peer inside.

Inside the freezer looking all the world like she was sleeping sat a young girl, her body modestly covered in a blanket, her hair falling in long waves behind her, silky black hair covered in a fine layer of frost. Her skin was pale and also tinged slightly blue with frost. Pulling up the chair beside the freezer he ran his hand over her hair smiling to himself.

"Ahh Kikyo. I'm so glad I got this larger model for you. It has to have much more room than that smaller one we first started with. It must have been so cramped. I'm sorry. But you will never guess what I saw to day Kikyo! It was you again! Come back into my life once again so that I might have a chance to once again hold you in my arms, and once again be able to take that spark of life away and capture it as I did yours. To hold forever in my arms and in my life, to never let you go Kikyo." He ran his fingers down her face tracing each feature, an almost loving gesture, before closing the lid, once again sealing the frozen shell of what had once been a young girl, so full of life.

O0O 

Kagome opened her eyes, squinting just a bit at the bright light that was all around her. Hearing beeping noises in the background she shook her head a bit trying to get rid of that fuzzy feeling, and focus on were she was.

"_Hmm wonder if I'm dead and this is heaven? It's so bright… but what is that infernal beeping noise?"_ she thought to her self before her eyes fully focused. Blinking a bit she looked around the room she was in, and realized that she was in the hospital and the beeping was a heart monitor attached to one of the many wires and tubes currently attached to her body.

She sat up quickly, remembering why she was here in the first place, Her vision swam as she sat up and she swayed a bit in the bed, clutching the guardrails for support. _"That man…did they catch him?"_ she thought as she looked around for the button to push so that a nurse would come. She looked around slowly so as not to have the world go spinning again, and finally saw it hanging by the IV that was slowly dripping a clear fluid into her arm.

"_Now why on earth would they hang it there? I can't even reach it!"_

Luckily for her, a nurse was making her rounds at that point, and came into check on her. "Well! It's good to see you awake Miss! Let me call a doctor in here for you." The nurse said as soon as she saw that Kagome was awake.

Kagome lay down with a small sigh, as the doctor came into to look her over.

"Well other than your foot being cut open, and some bruising to your wrists, you appear to be fine. We are a bit concerned about you being unconscious for that long of a period of time, but that also could have been your body's reaction to what you've been through the last couple of days. Either way, we would like to keep you here for over night observation. Just to be on the safe side." The doctor said looking over his wire-rimmed glasses at her. After she nodded at him, he sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose with two fingers. "Now if you are feeling up to it, there is a police officer in the waiting room that wishes to talk to you. However because I feel that the patients health comes first, if you fell that you would rather see him tomorrow, I'm sure that I can put him off until after you've rested."

She smiled at him, a small smile that barely lifted the corner of her mouth. "Thank you for offering but I think I can handle it sir." She said brushing back a lock of hair as she spoke.

"Well alright, he'll be in shortly then. But remember you need to get your rest." He said as walked out.

**And that's where I'm leaving it folks! Sorry about the wait I had no Internet for the longest time and couldn't update…**

**Thanks to…**

**Lilshortydudette: hehehe yes I know I'm evil killing him off…….but it was sooooo much fun! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Notes-and-Photographs: your review made me laugh! lol (but to be safe my doors and windows have been locked….) sorry about the wait no inernet is a bummer….hope you liked this chapter though**

**YoukaiNinjaGurl: really? Well if your boyfriend does die we know who to look for huh? **

**KittySand Katie: Yes that guy is Kouga I'm just not sure how to make the rest of the story go….i'm a bad author I think up the idea and kinda go form there….**

**Catgirlversion3.0otakufan: hmmm interesting name, anywho thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter as well.**

**Starlight Maiden 1216: hehe yup**

**Ryo-chan wolfgirl: I'm typing up more soon I promise!**

**Cartoon Shakespeare: sorry! I tend to do that! Here's an update though!**

**Sorry to everyone of my readers for not having updated sooner…I hope you will still read my stuff…**


	7. smexy jogger?

Standing in the rain chapter 7

Kagaome sighed as she looked out the window of her hospital room, waiting for the police to come in and question her about her attack. A flash of lightning briefly lit up the drab hospital room as thunder soon rumbled behind it.

"Heh looks like another storm…" she thought to herself as the beeping of the heart moniter continued in the background.

"Ahem….." a voice coming from the doorway of the room startled her and she whirled around knocking over the iv pole. In the door way stood a a wet beraggled jogger, wearing a red and black jogging shirt and matching shorts that somehow looked familiar but she couldn't place where she had seen them.

Seeing her startled look he laughed and quickly bent down setting the iv pole upright. "I'm detective Kouga Okami. I was the nearest one on the scene and I didn't have time to change clothes. As I was technically on the scene of what happened although all I can say about what I saw/ experianced is that you have one hell of a kick ma'am." He said as he settled down in the visitors chair that he pulled close to the bed slightly wincing as he settled in the seat.

Kagome looked at him and tried not to blush. "I…. I'm sorry I was trying to get away from…." She trailed off turning paler then the sheets for a moment.

"No need to appoligize ma'am. Its nice to know not some young girls these days actually do know how to handle themselves in certain situations. But for future referance I will remember not to piss you off." He said a twinkle in his blue eyes as a lock of long hair fell in front of his face. Muttering to himself he pushed it behind one ear and his face grew serious. "Now Miss Higurashi. Please tell me what happened and why you were running away? Something had frightened you I could tell and the firemen were unable to tell us much of anything except that you were being chased by someone and ended up there."

She sighed sitting up a bit straigher.

"Well I guess you could say that this started about two weeks ago…. When my family and my boyfriend was murdered in my home while they waited for me to come home for my surprise party." She murmered, her fingers moving restlestly over the sheets that covered her lap.

He frowned as he looked at her silently waiting for her to continue.

"The man that was chasing me…. His name I think is Naraku. He showed up at my school a few days after the murders happened spouting some nonsense and calling me Kikyo."

At the mention of the name the detective sat a little straighter and frowned a bit more. "Kikyo… Kikyo…. I've heard that name someplace…. Maybe on an older case…" he muttered.

"He said that he had…. Killed them so that we could finally be together again…. Especially Inuyasha because according to that man he was stealing my love for him." Kagome said in a small voice.

"Have you ever seen this man before he showed up at you school?" Kouga quietly asked his eyes carefully looking at her face which was still pale.

"Not to my knowledge sir but my family did run a shrine so he could have been a visitor there." She said he eyes closing at the thought of her family which was stolen from her.

He stood up after scribbling something on a card. "This is my number at work and this is my cell. Call me if you can think of anything else. Anytime Miss Higurashi day or night. I'm going to look into a few things and get back with you. The police chief has put an armed guard outside of your door, and you will have round the clock protection after you leave the hospital. If you feel up to it tomorrow I would like to bring in our sketch artist to try and get a discription of Naraku."

Taking the card she smiled at him, fiery determination in her eyes. "That would be wonderful. The sooner that man is caught…. The better."

With a nod and a smile in return he turned to walk out of the room but stopped and looked back at her. "I meant what I said Ma'am. Day or night please don't hesitate to call." He said and the slipped out of the room the only sound left being the heart moniter's steady beat.

Sighing she slid down on the bed pulling the sheets up over her head. "I can't believe that's the man I kicked…." She thought her face going bright red. "I kicked him in the family jewels and he's still willing to let me call him day or night? Guy must take his job seriously."

O0O0O0

Detective Okami sighed as he walked outside in the rain. "Poor girl…." He thought to himself as he started heading for the police station. "wonder where I have heard the name Kikyo before…." He muttered to himself as he started briskly jogging in the direction of the police station, earning some odd looks from passerbys who were all carrying rain gear for the downpour.

Ten soggy minutes later he walked in the door of the station dripping wet.

"Geez man! Isnt the pitiful salary that this place gives enough for a raincoat?" came a teasing voice from a desk.

"Nope! I thought you of all people knew that Miroku." Kouga laughed as he walked over to his partners desk before shaking his wet hair and clothes in Miroku's general direction.

"Aww come on man! I just got dry! What are you a dog?" Miroku asked trying not to laugh.

"Hey Miroku….I need a favor. Something the witness said is bugging me. Was there any cases in the past couple of years involving someone named Kikyo? Or Naraku? I swear I've heard those names somewhere…." Kouga said frowning as he sat down at his desk pulling a towel out from a drawer to dry off his long hair.

"I can check but since they just started putting all the files into the computer system it might take a bit. Especially if its not a recent case. They have only catorgarized going back about ten years so far." Miroku said a frown on his face at the thought of digging through a bunch of old dusty files.

Kouga smiled. "I know how much you manual labor, but this is important. I'll order the pizza if you start looking…."

Miroku nodded. "ehh not like I had anything better to do tonight anyway since I keep getting turned down for a date with the luscious Sango from the art department."

Chuckling to himself Kouga reached for the phone and dialed the local pizzaria around the corner. "good thing for me then that she keeps turning you down…. This looks like an all nighter."

And….. that's where im leaving it.. I really am sorry that I havent updated any of my stories in a really long time but this is the 1st time in a long time that I have had internet access where I could also type up my stuff. Also good news on my part. I'm expecting a little one next year. So again appoligys on my part for the lack of updates and hopefully my fan base hasn't abandoned me (would serve me right if they did tho….)


End file.
